


Lock and Key

by SockPrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: They fit together, like a key in a lock.





	Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SockPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Group: Detachable-and-Telepathically-Controlled Dick/Unsuspecting Ass." I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
